The present invention relates to the control of turf pests at a locus, particularly a turfgrass locus.
Imidacloprid is an insecticide known to the skilled artisan to control a variety of pests. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,060 provides a description of imidacloprid and some uses. Imidacloprid is known to control some turf pests, for example, the larvae of Popillia japonica Newm.
Bifenthrin is an insecticide known to the skilled artisan to control a variety of pests. Bifenthrin is generally known as 2-methylbiphenyl-3-ylmethyl (Z)-(1RS,3RS)-3-(2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoroprop-1-enyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropane-carboxylate, CAS Registry Number 82657-04-3. Bifenthrin is described in The Pesticide Manual, page 88 (entry 76), C. D. S. Thomas, ed. (13th Ed., 2003).
Bifenthrin is known to provide some control of Hemepteran insects of the family Lygaeidae, particularly those known to the skilled artisan as chinch bugs, big-eyed bugs or false chinch bugs. However, the length of control of chinch bugs, particularly the southern chinch bug, Blissus insularis, using bifenthrin may not be completely satisfactory at application rates below about 0.2 lb Al/A (about 220 g/ha). Furthermore, widespread use of bifenthrin for management of chinch bugs has resulted in the development of widespread resistance to this active ingredient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new method of controlling some lawn pests, including chinch bugs. Another object of the present invention is to provide a new composition of insecticides to control some lawn pests, including chinch bugs. Another object of the present invention is to provide control of pesticide-resistant lawn pests, especially chinch bugs. These and other objects of the invention are met in whole or in part by the means of the present invention.